


We're the OTP!

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Domestic Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: His day had been completely normal until his boyfriend came over for an unplanned picnic.---“If real life was a fandom, people would totally ship us” Hinata stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.Tsukishima snorted at the claim.“There would bepornof us and everything!”Tsukishima choked.





	

His day had been completely normal until his boyfriend came over for an unplanned picnic.

How Hinata-like.

Tsukishima tried his best to rub the sleep from his eyes, letting out a breath as Hinata entered the house without an invitation.

The blond shut the door without complaining, this being the usual for his hyperactive teammate-turned-boyfriend. While it had only been a few months, the two had gotten surprisingly close. Tsukishima even attempted to get along with his majesty since it was Hinata’s other half on the court.

It was a work in progress.

“What’s with the basket?” the middle blocker asked, sitting at his kitchen table. Hinata seemed unable to contain his excitement, shifting from side to side as he swung the basket.

“Picnic!” Hinata said in his awful English accent, Tsukishima hiding the smirk that wanted to appear on his lips.

“Picnic,” Tsukishima corrected, leaning his cheek against his palm. The ginger stuck his tongue out, the blond watching as he leaned forward. His eyes were shining with enthusiasm, lips in a permanent grin.

 “Same difference,” Hinata replied as he looked the blond up and down. “Go get ready.”

“For?”

“The picnic!” Hinata reminded as he placed the basket on the counter and pulled the other from his seat. He pressed his hands against his back, pushing him towards his room. “Go. And. Get. Ready!” he said with each shove, Tsukishima yawning and waving a hand.

“Right. Right,” Tsukishima murmured.

Hinata waited in the kitchen, buzzing with anticipation. He paced the living room, watched TV, and even nibbled at the food he had brought while he waited. The enthusiasm died down once a half hour had passed. He crossed his arms, wondering if he should go get his boyfriend or not. Tsukishima was always the one who took longer to get ready, but this seemed a bit ridiculous.

He marched into the room and huffed at the blond who was lying on his bed, eyes closed and breathing even. As attractive as the sight was, Hinata was an awfully impatient person. He walked over, gently placing a hand on Tsukishima's forehead and brushing the hair back.

“Tsukishima…?” he spoke softly, the blond grunting in response. Hinata raised his hand, slapping the other right in the middle of his chest. It woke him up immediately, eyes wide and aimed directly at the ginger. Said male smirked. “Get. Up”

The blond was about to obey until he registered what exactly had just happened. He glowered. “Did you just _hit_ me?”

Hinata seemed to take notice of the situation as well and laughed for a moment before dashing from the room with a terrified expression.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he gasped as Tsukishima chased him around the house, chest stinging and eyes burning.

* * *

 Hinata looked at Tsukishima with a pout, rubbing the area on his head Tsukishima assaulted.

“You hit me first,” was all the blond said as he grabbed the basket and headed outside to his backyard. He was glad he had cut the grass recently, or Hinata probably would have been swallowed whole.

The spiker followed, looking around and feeling his mood change instantaneously. “Wah~ Today is such a nice day!” he shouted, Tsukishima shushing him automatically.

“So nice you have to wake up my neighbors?” Tsukishima questioned as he set the basket down to place their blanket where they would be sitting. Hinata seemed to practically vibrate, ignoring the jab that his boyfriend had taken at him. Tsukishima admired how quickly Hinata could change moods, though would never admit it aloud.

He would never be able to live it down.

As the two sat, Hinata pulled out various kinds of food, from his favorite to Tsukishima’s favorite. The blond blinked, surprised that the other had even though about something like that.

Maybe this picnic wasn’t as instantaneous as Hinata wanted him to believe.

“What?” Hinata asked with a pout as Tsukishima blinked in realization that he had been staring.

“You have a weird look on your face…is something wrong?” the shorter male questions.

Clearing his throat, Tsukishima shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Oh!” Hinata said as he reached deeper into the basket to pull out a plastic. He placed it atop the closed basket and lifted the cover, revealing a cake.

“You like strawberry shortcake, right?” Hinata asked with anxious eyes, Tsukishima feeling his cheeks grow a bit warm. He eyed the dessert and nodded his head eagerly. When he caught Hinata grinning at him, his pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and looked away.

“Thanks,” he muttered once he composed himself. Hinata snickered under his breath.

As they began to split everything and eat, the blond found that while he wasn’t as enthusiastic as his boyfriend was about this kind of thing, it was undeniably calming.

The weather was nice, the food was surprisingly edible—Hinata’s cooking skills seem to have improved remarkably—and he was with one of the people who had managed to make him like them.

 _Like-_ like them.

It didn’t take long before Hinata broke the atmosphere though, grinning at Tsukishima as if he knew something the other didn’t. The blond could feel his irritation at his boyfriend’s behavior building.

“ _What_?” he finally demanded, Hinata placing down the plate with his cake on it.

“Remember when Suga was talking about how the internet constantly says people are dating in shows and stuff?” he asked, and Tsukishima instantly regret asking.

“Yes,” he said with a soft sigh as he took a bite of his cake. The frosting was one of the best he had ever had, and he wondered if Hinata had bought it or made it. Either way, it was impressive.

“Well, Yamayama and I were talking about that earlier,” Hinata said and the blond felt his eye twitch at the name. He knew Hinata didn’t like his majesty in that manner—if anything it was closer to a sibling rivalry—but the nickname always made him think they were _too_ close.

“And?”

“He said me and you would _never_ be shipped together.”

The plastic fork in Tsukishima’s hand snapped in half, Hinata not even flinching. The middle-blocker had done that too many times for it to startle him anymore.

“So what was he implying?” Tsukishima scowled, grabbing another fork to continue stabbing the remainder of his cake. His eyes bore into the dessert before him, not wanting to look up and accidentally send the death look Hinata's way. 

“He just said he would have never thought we would date, and so why would anyone else? Something about polar opposites” Hinata replied, the fork at his lips but lacking any food: a habit he had whenever he was eating but trying to remember something.

Tsukishima scoffed and shoved some more cake into his mouth.

The hell does _his majesty_ know about dating anyway?

“Opposites attract,” the blond muttered, defending his and Hinata’s relationship. He knew it was odd already considering how the two had been at each other’s necks when they had first met; however, after all they had gone through, he was positive he and Hinata were actually an overall normal couple. They bantered often, but that was their prerogative.

Hinata’s laughter could be heard as the blond looked up to see his boyfriend with a flushed face and a large smile. “They do,” he replied, tone a bit too soft for Tsukishima to even make a joke about. He leaned forward, pecking the ginger’s lips. He allowed himself to linger for a moment, pulling away and admiring the way Hinata’s face always scrunched up when he was kissed.

How cute.

Hinata chewed on the fork as Tsukishima finished his cake, though it seemed as if Hinata had more to say about the topic that had sent them into silence.

“Shoot,” Tsukishima said, and shoot Hinata did.

“If real life was a fandom, people would totally ship us,” Hinata stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. His eyes were so determined that Tsukishima just snorted at the claim, wondering how his boyfriend thought up these things. He took the water and simply nodded his head along to Hinata’s suggestion.

If his boyfriend said it, then he wouldn’t worry about the King’s words. Hinata’s were far more important and valuable.

He lifted the glass to his lips and took a gulp.

“There would be _porn_ of us and everything!”

Tsukishima choked.

* * *

Hinata’s quiet giggles filled the living room as the blond growled.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t mean to almost kill you with water,” he mumbled, another giggle leaving his lips. His hands were covering his mouth as if he were genuinely trying to stop, but the look in his eyes made it clear he was enjoying this.

“You casually mention porn and expect me to think it is completely normal?”

“You told me you’ve watched it before,” Hinata pointed out. “It is completely healthy for guys our age to—“

“I know that,” he hissed as he groaned and grabbed one of the pillows from the couch. He chucked it at the ginger and hit him square in the face. “What _isn’t_ normal, is talking about other people writing about _us,”_ he clarified, Hinata humming thoughtfully.

“Why not? I think it is kinda flattering!”

He was sitting straight with the pillow on his lap, face pleased and completely missing Tsukishima’s point. He looked so _innocent_ that the word porn coming off his tongue sounded oddly scandalous.

“Just stop talking about it, idiot number 2.”

Hinata frowned. “At least make me idiot number 1 now, we are dating,” he grumbled as he stood. He was going to leave the blond to his thoughts until an idea came into his head. He smiled mischievously. “Hey Tsukki,” he started, said male looking up from the couch. His glasses were off, Hinata sucking in a breath for a moment. He ignored the way his cheeks flared up and held his hands behind his back. He tilted his head, orange hair following his movements.

He smiled innocently.

“What if it involved Strawberry shortcake?”

* * *

“What do you mean you want four Strawberry shortcakes?”

Kageyama turned to see Sugawara with a hand to his mouth, surprise etched onto his features.

“Well, I mean it is possible, but why so suddenly? And why so much?”

As if remembering something, the fellow setter shot to a standing position. “Don’t do it,” Kageyama said, face adamant. He looked a bit paler than usual, Sugawara confused but moving the phone away from his ear. He blinked as Daichi pat Kageyama on the back, eyeing the white-haired setter with a knowing look.

“As long as they are in top shape for the upcoming training camp...” He mumbled, Kageyama feeling his stomach churn at the idea of his teammates perverting the idea of cake for him. He walked away, trying hard not to think of the ginger and the blond’s future escapades.

Sugawara hung up the phone not too long afterward, Daichi awkwardly explaining the situation and leaving the mother of the team in shock.

“Let’s…not tell the other’s about this,” he said, face the same color of his hair.

Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the reactions.

They were a couple, what did everyone expect?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Silly short story for you tsukihina fans out there.  
> I know it has been a while since I have written this couple but I have more coming soon : P 
> 
> Prompt that inspired this short came from a tumblr page called OTPprompts : P
> 
> ~HxL


End file.
